Le Bar de la Place (St Valentin 2017)
by Altaryas
Summary: Marinette depuis deux ans travaille dans un bar à Marseille. Sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passe, elle se retrouvera du jour au lendemain avec un certain blond voulant à tout prix être son ami. Alerte : Gros n'importe quoi. x)


_ML One Shot Spécial St Valentin_

Avant que ça ne commence, j'aimerai pouvoir m'excuser. Mon ordinateur est tombé malade et je ne peux plus l'utiliser (jusqu'à obtention de mon nouveau clavier) et donc suis obligée de travailler sur l'ordinateur de ma mère : uniquement la nuit ! Comprenez donc que pour écrire ou ne serait-ce que rester concentrée c'est très compliqué de la fatigue de la journée. Fin bref ! La partie 3 et 4 de « l'Amnésie de Marinette » sortirons en même temps ! (30 pages en une journée, vous allez être gâtés~)

Sur ce, bonne lecture de cette histoire, écrite en 2 nuits, spéciale St Valentin ! (en 2 nuit car l'idée originelle ne me plaisait pas, j'ai reset x))  
P.S : Le message que vous lisez à été écrit avant que je ne commences l'écriture, le message du bas, 2 jours après)

* * *

 _-Le Bar de la Place-_

Une paire d'écouteurs, de la musique japonaise électronique populaire, un jean coupe droite, t-shirt foncé à manches courte, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval en bataille et un petit 5° en extérieur avec un très beau mistral. En toute somme, une sudiste tout à fait normal qui travaille en extérieur. La jeune femme soulève les chaises pour les empilés, transporte les tables pour les rassembler, enchaîne le tout, remonte les bâches et souffle un bon coup. Son attention est attirée par de nouveaux clients entrant dans la salle chauffée de la terrasse. Elle les regarde du coin de l'œil en faisant mine de fouiller son téléphone, adossée à la pile de chaise. Un blond avec des yeux verts, une métisse brune à lunette, une gothique, une tomate sur pattes et un métisse à casquette. « Qu'elle étrange bande d'amis… Tous si différents… » La brune lui fait signe mais la bleutée l'ignora une fois, puis deux, et décide de tourner sa tête vers elle pour le troisième appel. Tous la regardent à présent, la travailleuse soupir et se redresse avant de traverser la route qui sépare la place Sébastopol du bar bleu, elle y entre.

« - Fab', de nouveaux clients sont arrivés. Dit-elle d'un air ennuyé.  
\- Tu pourrais prendre les commandes tout de même. Lui réprimande-t-il.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis payée pour fermer la terrasse, pas pour faire la potiche de service. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme ressortis de l'intérieur du bar pour s'asseoir à la mini-terrasse disposée juste devant. Manque de chance pour elle, ce soir est la veille du marché, aucune voiture n'est garée sur toute la place, sauf celles dont les propriétaires consomment dans les bars et le camion de la Pizza Charly. Une fois que la nouvelle table fut servie, quelques secondes après est amenée avec des éclats de rires qui attirent la curiosité de la jeune asiatique. Elle en avait déjà vue des groupes depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, mais jamais aussi… Soudé. Sans faire attention, elle garde toute son attention au groupe sans pour autant oublier la musique tournante dans ses oreilles. Une personne du groupe qui est face à elle le remarque bien et ne se prive pas non plus pour la regarder du con de l'œil.

« - Adrien, je peux savoir ce que tu fixes ainsi derrière nous ? Demande la brune.  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Rien, rien du tout ! Je ne fixais surtout personne ! Rougit le blondinet.  
\- Nath', Nino, au rapport ! Commande-t-elle.  
\- Jeune femme, yeux céruléens et cheveux de geais reflets bleu. Répond celui à lunette.  
\- Franco-chinoise, musique dans les oreilles et nous fixe tous. Continue le roux.  
\- Et elle est bras nus avec ce mistral glaçant ! Frissonnent-t-ils.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle est si mignonne au point de faire rougir notre blondinet adoré ?  
\- Elle a l'air plutôt solitaire et froide. Dit Nino.  
\- On discutait de quoi au faite ? Tente Adrien de changer de sujet.  
\- Trop tard frère. Réplique Nino.  
\- Alya est déjà partie à sa rencontre. Rajoute Nathanaël.  
\- Bon courage. Dit la plus silencieuse. »

Alya traverse la rue en faisant attention à traverser cette rue à sens unique avant de venir se planter devant la jeune femme qui se reconnecte enfin son cerveau et lève la tête vers la métisse.

« - Salut ! Comment ça va ? Sourit Alya.  
\- … Bonsoir… ?  
\- Moi c'est Alya, et toi ?  
\- … Heu…  
\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde pour une serveuse ici… »

La jeune bleutée enlève enfin ses écouteurs.

« - Tu me disais quoi ?  
\- … Sérieuse ? Tu m'as fait le coup de la musique trop forte dans les oreilles ?  
\- J'en suis plutôt fière de celle-là. Que me veux-tu ?  
\- Faire connaissance, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas boire un coup avec nous ?  
\- Non merci, je ne bois pas.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre un soda.  
\- Je n'en suis pas fan.  
\- Un jus de fruits ?  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Une carafe d'eau ?  
\- Je n'ai pas soif.  
\- Tu ne te payerais pas ma tête ?  
\- Totalement. »

Après un court silence, la jeune travailleuse se mit à rigoler franchement et se lève.

« - Désolée de paraître aussi distance aux premiers abords, je n'ai pas l'habitude avec des étrangers…. Physiques. Sourit-elle enfin.  
\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi, tu n'as pas froid en t-shirt ?  
\- De là où je viens, ici c'est l'été.  
\- D'où viens-tu ?  
\- Je suis Parisienne. Il neige déjà à cette époque avec des températures à -5°.  
\- Nous sommes tous de Paris ! Nous sommes en vacances sur Marseille mais nous sommes tous assez frileux. Rigole Alya.  
\- Je vois… Au faite, je m'appelle Marinette. Sourit-elle.  
\- Moi c'est Césaire Alya, tu m'excuseras mais, maintenant que je te regarde de plus près : tu me fais penser à une autre fille qui te ressemble beaucoup…  
\- Ahahah, beaucoup de personnes me le dise, mais finissent par trouver aussitôt. Alors je fuis.  
\- Ma mémoire est un peu floue, ça me reviendra sûrement une autre fois.  
\- Tu devrais retourner vers tes amis, l'un d'eux est en PFS sous la table…  
\- « PFS » ?  
\- Position Fœtale de Sécurité. Rigole Marinette.  
\- Oh je vois, c'est le blond ? Il s'appelle Adrien, il est un peu timide quand il y a une jolie fille.  
\- Je ne suis pas une « jolie fille ».  
\- Et moi je ne suis pas une fille du tout !  
\- Tu es un monstre je dirais.  
\- Je pense qu'on se reverra une prochaine fois, Marinette. Tu m'as l'air bien sympathique.  
\- Permet moi d'en douter… Murmure-t-elle.  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
\- Rien du tout, retournes voir tes amis. Sourit Marinette. »

Aucune des deux ne rajoute quelque chose, la bleuté lui tourne le dos et rentre dans le bar, tandis que la jeune Alya, contente de sa conversation traverse paisiblement. Marinette se fige soudainement entendant une voiture arriver à contre sens à toute vitesse, elle se retourne et cri de tous ses poumons.

PAM !

Alya se tourne vers la voiture quand Marinette cri, ses pupilles se rétracte sous la peur, la voiture avance bien trop vite. Le cœur de la métisse se met à battre à tout rompre si bien qu'elle n'arrive plus à faire un seul pas. Quelque chose la percute, se retrouvant désormais entre les deux poteaux où les voitures ne peuvent pas se garer. E entend la voiture freiner plus loin en dérapage, d'autres voitures arrivant dans le bon sens freinent aussi rapidement et klaxonnent de mécontentement. Un poid, il y a un poids sur elle ! S'asseyant, ce poids pousse un gémissement de douleur avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Les amis d'Alya se lèvent et accourent pour s'assurer que leur amie va bien. Cette dernière fixe Marinette qui est en train de respirer lourdement et rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien, mais surtout pour réaliser ce qui vient de se dérouler. Tout a été trop vite, mais pas assez vite pour cette jeune fille qui s'est ruée tel un félin sur sa proie à toute vitesse, percutant la jeune à lunette, la plaquant au sol lui évitant un puissant choc.

« - Hé bien… Se relève Marinette. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Rigole-t-elle doucement.  
\- Marinette tu… Tu vas bien ?! Se relève Alya rapidement.  
\- Bien sûr que je vais bien regarde je suis en pleine forme ! »

Et ainsi pour prouver sa vivacité, Marinette sautille sur son pied gauche puis sur son pied droit mais sursaute et s'effondre à genoux en gémissant.

« - Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? On devrait appeler les pompiers ou prévenir sa famille ! Panique Adrien.  
\- Je. Vais. Bien. Articule Marinette en se relevant. Merci de vous inquiéter tous, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'o se préoccupe de moi autant. Vérifiez plutôt si Alya va bien. »

Sur ce ton froid, presque colérique, Marinette se dirige vers le conducteur et discute. Quant au groupe d'amis, malgré la surprise du comportement de cette femme au caractère bipolaire, ils s'assurent qu'Alya n'ait rien. Après cet incident et les consommations terminés, le groupe s'en alla et Marinette ferme rapidement la terrasse avec beaucoup de difficultés. Une petite voix s'élève de la poche de la jeune bleutée.

« - Pourquoi avoir réagis comme ça ? Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi.  
\- Tais-toi, si je veux rester ici il faut que je réussisse à me débrouiller seule. Sans quoi mon père reviendra me chercher… Pour une fois que je suis libre.  
\- Non mais là c'est pathétique, tu as besoin d'un médecin Marinette.  
\- Je ne veux pas que mon père apprenne que j'ai été percutée par une voiture, en plus ce n'est vraiment rien. »

Une ombre noire à forme féline sort enfin de sa cachette, ses yeux verts fixèrent les yeux bleus de la sauveteuse.

« - « Ce n'est rien » ? Ta jambe droite à enflée et tu ne peux pas faire un pas sans te rattraper, boité ou t'aider de quelque chose, tu crois que je suis dupe ?  
\- Dis donc toi, pour un adorateur de camembert t'as la bouche bien pendue !  
\- Je m'inquiète pour mon amie, ça te pose un problème ?!  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux réellement me comprendre, tu n'es qu'un demi-dieu de la destruction.  
\- Il serait peut-être temps que Mademoiselle ouvre les yeux et découvre que vivre seule ne veux pas dire en solitaire.  
\- Mais c'est ce qu'on est : des chats noirs ! Et on le restera, Plagg.  
\- … Marinette, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux qu'une chose… Que tu sois heureuse.  
\- Le bonheur hein… Je doute le retrouver un jour. Même avec toi à mes côtés. »

Sur cette note triste, Marinette s'éloigne de la terrasse en s'aidant d'un bâton qu'elle a arraché d'un arbre. La créature nommée Plagg reste un petit moment sur place et regarde la lune qui en est à 95% pleine. « S'il vous plaît… Grand Maître, si vous m'entendez, aidez-moi à rendre celle que vous avez choisi il y a tant d'année heureuse. » Caché derrière le kiosque à journée avoisinant la terrasse dès à présente fermée et vide de toute présence, un morceau de pizza dans les mains, une jeune personne ayant attentivement écouté et regardé les moindres faits et gestes. Disposée sur la tête de cette personne, une petite ombre douée de parole.

« - Dis, tu crois que je…  
\- Tu peux tout faire tant que tu le veux, gamin.  
\- Mais je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose !  
\- Cesse d'avoir les chocottes, maintenant donne-moi un cookie !  
\- Ventre sur pattes, tu ne peux pas être aussi disciplinée que ce Plagg ?  
\- Mon cookie ! »

Le lendemain Marinette se résigne de faire la fière et décide d'aller à l'hôpital sous couvert d'anonymat. Plagg a passée toute la nuit à la convaincre, ses efforts ont payé ! Marinette s'est vue détectée une fissure du tibia droit. Dès à présent plâtrée, elle envoi la note du médecin au conducteur de la veille, le marché était très simple : Marinette ne portera pas plainte à conditions qu'il paye les frais médicaux. Et même si au début la bleuté n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de devoir aller consulter un médecin, l'hôpital lui faisait carrément trembler chacun de ses membres. Plagg a réussi l'exploit de la convaincre en parlant de son père, s'il passait en ville et qu'il l'a voyait blessée il allait la remmener et fissa. Marinette s'arrête au bar de la place et voit le patron, il l'a regardé et bien sûr aperçoit la blessure.

« - Tu viens prendre congés n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Je ne viens pas prendre congés, je viens justement dire que je serais bien présente ce soir et tous les autres soirs.  
\- Ne sois pas si sérieuse Marinette, tu es blessée ! Fabien m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier.  
\- Ecoute Julien, merci de vous inquiéter mais je vais continuer de travailler que ça vous plaise ou non. A ce soir ! »

Plagg grogna dans la poche de la veste, même blessée, elle reste un chat têtu. Depuis l'indépendance de la jeune, elle s'est libérée et a fait en sorte de toujours avoir cet aspect solitaire et ce caractère… D'inconscient. Elle veut tout essayer, tout faire, jusqu'à repoussée les limites de son corps qui ont déjà été exploités par le passé.

Le soir arrivant, Marinette se rend donc au travail et commence difficilement à faire son travail, transporter les chaises et les tables est devenue une torture pour elle, ne pouvant pas se reposer sur ses deux jambes. Elle s'arrête deux minutes pour réfléchir à une solution.

De l'autre côté de la terrasse, une tignasse blonde patiente en dessous du chauffage à gaz sirotant un chocolat chaud. Le jeune regarde son téléphone et soupir.

« - J'ai l'impression de m'être encore fait berné par Alya…  
\- Et ça t'étonnes ? Tu me déçois gamin.  
\- Roh ça va toi hein, prend ton cookie et laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Comme tu veux. Grignote-t-elle. Dis, ce ne serait pas la sauveuse d'Alya qui arrive ?  
\- Hm ? Regarde Adrien. Si, c'est bien elle ! … Elle est en béquilles ?  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est déterminée à venir travailler. »

Et le sentiment de la petite créature s'avère juste, les deux regardent à présent Marinette commencer à déplacer les objets mais avec difficulté et poussant des grognements de douleur. Ils voient Marinette s'arrêter et se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

« - Tu crois qu'elle va se résigner ?  
\- Si tu veux mon avis : nan. Elle a l'air d'être une combattante à toutes épreuves.  
\- Une _Inconsciente_ à toutes épreuves.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas l'aider ?  
\- Qu-quoi ?! Non, jamais je n'oserai faire ça je- »

Adrien attire soudainement l'attention de Marinette qui le reconnaît immédiatement. Elle le regarde bizarrement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a parlé tout seul ? » pense-t-elle. Adrien très embarrassé, termine en une gorgée son chocolat, laisse l'argent et s'enfui à toute vitesse, extrêmement gêné. « Ce garçon est aussi bizarre qu'Alya, ils ne sont pas amis pour rien. » chuchote Marinette avant de reprendre le travail.

Malgré la douleur, Marinette réussit à terminer la terrasse et s'occupe de fermer le rideau de fer du bar avant s'élancer sur Monte Cristo pour rentrer chez elle. Elle évite de justesse une moto roulant bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse. Allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, cette dernière grogne.

« - Ces chauffards… Ils mériteraient la mort !  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande une voix.  
\- Oui tout va parfaitement bien. Répond-elle ironiquement. »

La personne inconnue l'aide à se relevé et lui passe ses béquilles. Marinette se redresse alors et s'appuyes sur ses bâtons avant de relever la tête vers celui qui a le bon cœur de la relevé.

« - … De plus près tu me dis quelque chose… Marmonne-t-il.  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Adrien ?  
\- Rien de très impor- Comment tu connais mon nom ?!  
\- Alya l'a prononcé hier en désignant le blond du groupe.  
\- ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre du groupe.  
\- Non, entre le rouquin, la gothique, les deux métisses et toi… Impossible de se tromper. Sourit-elle.  
\- Mince, je n'ai pas été si discret…  
\- Tu ne passes pas inaperçu avec ses vêtements… Fait mains et sur mesure ! S'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- J'ai travaillé dans la mode avant de descendre sur Marseille.  
\- Puis-je connaître ton nom ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Marinette, pourquoi ? »

Le blond se raidit soudainement, une expression de choc se lisait clairement sur son visage d'où les yeux sont écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Marinette comprend aussitôt ce qui se passe. Elle lui referme la bouche et s'éloigne même, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Adrien revient sur terre et l'a rattrape.

« - Attends ! Tu es… Marinette ? LA Agreste Marinette, mannequin pour le compte Agreste ? Cri-t-il presque.  
\- Je t'en prie, cri-le sur tous les toits, tout Marseille doit le savoir ! Répond Marinette ironiquement. Non sérieusement, je ne veux pas en parler…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à travailler dans un bar ? Ce n'est pas le genre des Agreste de-  
\- C'est le genre de mon père d'abandonner à la moindre occasion ses proches… Dit-elle dans le vague. … Qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Ma vie ne te concerne pas !  
\- Minute, tu as été abandonnée par ton père ? Mais depuis quand ?  
\- Oke, tu veux savoir ? Se stoppe-t-elle.  
\- J'avoue que je suis curieux.  
\- Alors écoute bien. Se tourne-t-elle vers lui. »

PDV Marinette.

I peu près sept ans, ma mère a tragiquement disparu, nous n'avons pas pu retrouver son corps ni aucune trace de son existence. Avant cela, ma mère, mon père et moi étions heureux, nous étions souvent ensemble rigolons, nous nous amusions même ! C'est pendant cette époque que j'ai commencé à poser pour mon père, ma mère m'encourageait autant que mon père, chaleureusement et ça me plaisait ! Mais après l'incident… Mon père c'est subitement refermé sur lui-même, me mettant de côté et ne m'utilisant qu'à son bon compte…

« - Papa, quand est-ce que je pourrais partir en vacances chez mes grands-parents ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « Père » ! Ça s'appelle du respect !  
\- P… Père, quand est-ce que je-  
\- Tu n'iras pas en vacances chez tes grands parents cette année ! Maintenant retourne réviser ! »

J'étais tellement seule à ce moment-là… Enfermée dans ma chambre, ne sortant que pour étudier, manger ou aller aux séances de photos qui commençaient à devenir pour moi une torture à les enchaîner. Ce n'était pas humain ! Je travailler tous les jours sans relâche pour essayer d'obtenir un sourire, un compliment, mais RIEN ! Jamais il n'a plus été fier de moi… J'ai été abandonnée par mon père au moment le plus solitaire de ma vie…

« - Père, puis-je sortir dehors ? Aller au parc.  
\- Tu n'y iras pas.  
\- Mais père j'ai 14 ans, Nathalie peut venir avec moi ou le Gorille, mais laissez-moi sortir !  
\- J'ai dit NON Marinette, maintenant retourne dans ta chambre.  
\- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de me rendre heureuse…  
\- Je fais ça dans ton unique bien ma fille !  
\- Vous me faîtes suivre des régimes alimentaires striques, des séances de photos en veux-tu en voilà et des cours à domicile en plus des cours supplémentaires à longueur de semaine… Jamais vous ne me laissez me reposer, JAMAIS vous ne me laissez le temps de pouvoir m'amuser ou de sortir ! Si maman avait été là elle ne m'aurait pas laissé pourrir entre les mains d'un ignorant comme vous ! »

Ce jour-là, mon père m'a frappé. Une gifle comme aucun enfant ne rêverait d'avoir…

« - Ne me parles plus jamais de ta mère. Maintenant file dans ta chambre et reste silencieuse ! »

J'ai énormément pleuré ce jour-là, et je me suis sentie encore plus seule que jamais. Alors quand ma majorité est arrivée, je m'en suis allé.

« - ça va faire deux ans que j'ignore mon père, ma famille et le Tout Paris. C'est pour ça que je vis comme je peux ici, travaillant de ce foutu bar, et faisant tout pour que mon père ne me trace pas.  
\- Je ne savais pas tout ça… Sur les photos tu-  
\- Le jeu d'acteur ça existe le blond, maintenant si tu me le permets je vais rentrer chez moi, aller dormir et essayer de me retrouver seule. Me tournant vers la Rue du Camas.  
\- Non…  
\- Au revoir.  
\- Je ne te le permets pas. Me regarde-t-il m'éloigner. »

PDV Omniscient.

« - Il est interdit à présent que je te laisse Marinette…  
\- Elle est déjà loin gamin.  
\- Tikki, tu peux voir à quel bâtiment elle habite ? J'ai des appels à passer. Sourit-il.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Contre un bon cookie au chocolat, aux éclats de noisettes, de nougatines et d'amande. Vu ?  
\- Vu. S'éloigne-t-elle.  
\- Ton appel a été bien entendu Plagg… »

Le lendemain Marinette téléphone au bar demandant les quelques jours de repos en attendant que sa jambe aille mieux. Cela lui étant accordé, Marinette va passer alors sa journée chez elle, devant la télévision. Enfin son bonheur fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée sonnant. Plagg se dirige vers le judas de la porte pour regarder.

« - Qui c'est ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Crois-le ou non, ce garçon a décidé de te coller aux basques.  
\- Hmrph… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi de déballer mon sac ?!  
\- Peut-être que tu l'apprécies bien au fond.

DING DONG

\- IL N'Y A PERSONNE ! Soupire-t-elle. Sérieusement, j'aimerai bien être tranquille sans que des adorateurs viennent me coller aux basques…  
\- Je crois que je préfère te voir râler et avoir ce comportement que quand tu es gentille…  
\- Tu insinues quoi ?! Que je suis effrayante quand je suis gentille ?!  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais quand tu es silencieuse ou gentille ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon !  
\- Et c'est un chat noir qui me dit ça ?!

DING DONG

\- PATIENTE LE BLOND JE CAUSE !  
\- S'il te plaît Marinette, surveille un peu ce langage ! En deux ans tu as perdu toutes tes bonnes manières !  
\- A quoi bon respecter les bonnes manières quand on vit seule ?!  
\- Je suis là je te rappelle !  
\- Tu n'es pas un humain !

DING DONG

\- Je vais le frapper… se lève-t-elle.  
\- Non Marinette, reste allongée !  
\- Tais-toi Plagg, et cache-toi au lieu de rester en plein milieu !  
\- Tu dois te reposer !

DING DONG

\- J'ARRIVE ! Et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison, ouvre-t-elle la porte, pour venir m'emmerder de bon matin !  
\- Heum… Il est 15H… Ce n'est plus le matin.  
\- Ouais bah moi je me suis réveillée il y a deux heures donc c'est du pareil au même.  
\- Heum… Je dérange ?  
\- Tout à fait, tu veux quoi ?  
\- T'inviter à sortir un peu, on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ? Enfin je veux dire : Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! »

Marinette referme la porte aussitôt, en la claquant un peu trop fort. Plagg regarde sa détentrice apeurée, elle n'a jamais été disposée à ce genre de situation.

« - Tu devrais peut-être accepter Marinette. Dit Plagg.  
\- Quoi ?! Et puis quoi encore ? je ne le connais pas !  
\- Justement fait connaissance avec lui !  
\- Mais non, il est bien trop beau pour moi de toute façon !  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Viens-tu juste de dire qu'il était beau ? S'étonne Plagg.  
\- JE N'AI RIEN DIT ! Rougit-elle furieusement.  
\- Vous êtes pire que chiens et chats vous sérieusement, tu ne peux pas enfin admettre que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi et veux te donner le sourire ?  
\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour sourire, je n'ai qu'à faire des choses qui me plaisent !  
\- Heu… Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie à pars rester allongée à ne rien faire ?  
\- Jouer aux jeux vidéo.  
\- Tu l'as égarée depuis longtemps.  
\- Manger.  
\- Tu n'as plus rien dans le frigo.  
\- Dormir.  
\- Tu t'es réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps.  
\- En gros tu essayes de me faire dire que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'accepter de sortir avec Adrien ? Génial, merci !  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Marinette, maintenant ouvre cette porte et acceptes !  
\- Hors de question !  
\- MARINETTE !  
\- NON !

DING DONG

\- Quoi encore ?! ré-ouvrant la porte.  
\- Tu acceptes de… Sortir avec moi ? On pourrait aller au parc, ou au cinéma ou…  
\- J'accepte. Dit Plagg assez fort.  
\- Qu- ?! Sursaute Marinette.  
\- C'est vrai ? Super, alors ça te dit la semaine prochaine ?  
\- C'est parfait ! Répond Plagg.  
\- Non mais- Proteste Marinette.  
\- Superbe, à la semaine prochaine ! s'en va-t-il.  
\- Et voilà, l'affaire est réglée. Rigole Plagg.  
\- …. PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG ! »

Les jours suivants, Marinette eu le bonheur de pouvoir rester seule au point d'oublier ce qui s'est passé la semaine passée. Alors quand la porte se mis à sonner qu'elle ouvre, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le jeune Adrien

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ?  
\- Je m'en suis douté : tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ?  
\- Notre quoi ? Mais je n'ai accepté aucun ren- … Deux minutes. Refermant la porte. PLAAAGG !  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé oublié en une semaine ?  
\- Mais c'est TOI qui a accepté pour moi, alors que moi je ne voulais pas !  
\- Mais c'est pour ton bien Marinette !  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de me caser avec un garçon aussi… Aussi… Lui !  
\- Avoue il te tape dans l'œil~  
\- NON ! Rooh… Et je suis obligée d'y aller je n'ai pas d'autres choix… Ouvre-t-elle la porte. Désolée j'avais oubliée en effet, entre, donne-moi vingt minutes pour me préparer. S'éloigne-t-elle.  
\- Heum… D'accord. »

Marinette s'enferme dans la salle de bain afin de râler et se préparer. Adrien s'assoit sur le canapé.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : ATTENTION ! A partir d'ici ça part en freestyle, j'ai laissé libre court à mon imagination la plus totale et j'ai totalement dis « merde » aux incohérences, sur ce : Bonne suite de lecture !

* * *

« - … Heu, je rêve où elle était en train de marcher ?  
\- Tu ne rêves pas gamin, elle marchait bel et bien. Dit-elle en grignotant un cookie.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Hé bien, le médecin certifié de Marinette est un scientifique complètement fou venant d'une autre parallèle où la technologie est bien plus avancée. S'approche Plagg.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? demande Adrien, surpris.  
\- Il existe un kwami exceptionnel qui permet de voyager dans l'espace-temps, mais après avoir utilisé son pouvoir il s'endors pour une période de cent ans pour récupérer son pouvoir. Et ce kwami appartiens actuellement à un dragon de glace éternel nommé Rui.  
\- Depuis quand il existe de tels kwami ? Demande Tikki.  
\- Depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense je crois. Enfin bref, ce scientifique a administrer à Marinette un médicament de régénération ultime, c'est pour ça qu'elle est déjà guérie et capable de marcher.  
\- Ce médecin à l'air dangereux quand même…  
\- Il l'est quand on le met en colère.  
\- Alors c'est donc toi le petit Plagg envers qui Marinette n'arrête pas de se disputer ?  
\- En effet, et toi tu es Adrien, le propriétaire de Tikki, c'est ça ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Salut Plagg, ça faisait longtemps. Salut Tikki.  
\- En effet, depuis ce tragique accident… Soupire Plagg.  
\- Rooh ça va, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
\- Si, maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais retourner autres de Marinette. Dit-il en traversant la porte. »

Adrien et Tikki regardent alors Plagg s'en aller. Dans la salle de bain Marinette sort de la douche et est en train de sécher. Une fois sèche, habillée et coiffée elle se regarde dans la glace.

« - Hm… Ce 'n'est plus dans mes habitudes de me faire… Belle ?  
\- C'est une bonne chose moi je dis, comme ça ce sera plus facile pour votre rendez-vous.  
\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, juste une sortie entre amis.  
\- Ah ? »

Marinette ouvre la porte pour sortir et se fige en répétant son, dernier mot. « Amis » ? Pense-t-elle. Jamais elle n'a pensé ainsi, quelque chose est en train de changer, mais quoi ? Bonne question… Adrien se lève en regardant Marinette sortir totalement de la salle de bain, il l'a complimente mais cette dernière lui tire la langue en le traitant d'imbécile pour éviter de rougir.

« - Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Je suis de travail ce soir.  
\- C'est ce soir que tu reprends le travail ?  
\- Il faut bien, je suis guérie il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je m'absente un peu plus, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prendrais pas un assistant ? Ou pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demanderas pas à des amis de t'aider ?  
\- Si tu crois que je vais te demander ça tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Bon on va où ?  
\- Tu m'a considéré comme un ami ! Je suis ton ami ! sautille-t-il de joie.  
\- Calme-toi, je n'ai rien dit à propos de ça ! On n'est que de simples connaissances.  
\- Fait pas l'imbécile Marinette, tu sais très bien ce que tu as dit.  
\- Raaah mais tais-toi ! Si tu étais un super héros tu serais sûrement agaçant !  
\- Et toi sûrement irrésistible.  
\- … Arrête tout de suite ! le frappe-t-elle.  
\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
\- Pervers va. Maintenant : Où on va ? Tu as une idée ?  
\- Et si on allait au cinéma ? Il y a de nouveaux films qui sont sortis que je n'ai pas encore vu. Tu connais un cinéma pas lin dans le coin ?  
\- Oui i y en a un, à côté des 5 Avenues mais je doute qu'il y ait tous les films que tu veuilles, c'est un petit cinéma après tout, rien à voir avec les 3 Palmes ou un autre sur Paris.  
\- Oh mais ça me va, je te paye les places.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? On n'est pas en rendez-vous galant non plus.  
\- Peut-être, mais je connais mes sens de priorités et mon père m'a toujours dit de faire honneur à une Dame.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Allons-y, princesse.  
\- Je vais finir par réellement te faire mal… grogne-t-elle en sortant.  
\- Mais je n'attends que ça ! fanfaronne-t-il. »

Sans que Marinette ne s'en rende compte elle laissa libre court à ses émotions positives et les deux jeunes se rendent au Cinéma Pathé Madeleine. Ils choisissent un film d'action et science-fiction et en entrant sans la salle ils ont eu l'impression de se décomplexé : ils sont seuls de toute la séance ! Ils passent plus le temps du film à se disputer gentiment et à s'amuser qu'à se concentrer sur le film. Tous les deux dans le noir, jouant soit à chat soit en essayant de faire le concours de la meilleure blague ou du meilleur jeu de mots. Les deux kwamis sont à l'écart pour les regarder et sont visiblement satisfait des résultats des courses, en fin de compte Marinette c'est vraiment bien amusé et c'est même retrouvée triste quand elle finit par réaliser qu'elle était devant chez elle, que quatre heures se sont écoulés et qu'elle doit se préparer pour aller travailler dans pas longtemps.

« - C'était bien comme journée hein ? Sourit Adrien.  
\- Ouais ça allait, c'était… Appréciable.  
\- Fait pas ta mauvaise tête, je sais que tu t'es superbement bien amusée.  
\- … En fin de compte on… On est… Heum…  
\- Hm ? Tu essayes de dire quelque chose ?  
\- On est du coup des amis, si je comprends bien… Rougit-elle.  
\- Tout à fait !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Marinette ?  
\- Rien, rien c'est juste… Juste que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée, vous avez tous raisons, il serait peut-être tant que je m'ouvre un peu plus aux autres, à cet amour que mes amis ont à m'offrir…  
\- Moi le premier. Sourit-il.  
\- Tu te tais ou je te mords ?  
\- Être mordue par toi serait une bénédiction.  
\- Crétin… Soupire-t-elle. Bon à la prochaine fois ! entre-t-elle.  
\- Ouais… A la prochaine fois. »

Marinette se dirige vers le lit et se laisse tombée dessus lourdement, elle tend l'oreille et n'entends qu'une seule chose : le retour à la réalité. « Je crois que je n'avais jamais remarqué que je me sentais si seule… » pense-t-elle en se tournant sur le dos pour contempler le plafond.

« - Plagg, est-ce que tu crois que je peux vraiment redevenir celle que j'étais ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses un jour redevenir entièrement celle que tu étais avant. Mais tu peux essayer de changer ton comportement, après tout il le faudra bien un jour où l'autre.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était vraiment le cas. »

Marinette ferme ses yeux un instant avant d'être dérangée par son téléphone vibrant. Elle le sort et décroche l'appel.

« - Allô ?  
\- Salut Marinette !  
\- … Adrien ?! s'assoit-elle. Mais comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?  
\- Bonne question, il était dans mon répertoire quand j'ai voulu appeler Alya.  
\- Comment tu as pu remarquer mon numéro avant celui d'Alya ?  
\- Agreste Marinette est avant Césaire Alya, logique.  
\- Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Vérifier que ce soit bien le bon numéro, il serait dommage qu'on m'ait fait une mauvaise farce et qu'on m'ait donné de tels faux espoirs.  
\- … Je vois…  
\- Bon je te laisse, bonne soirée !  
\- A-Attends ! »

Plagg, surpris, se tourne vers Marinette, avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Une Marinette qui veut demander quelque chose ? Elle-même commence à devenir nerveuse, ne sachant pas trop comment tourner la discussion.

« - Tu… Tu repars dans… Dans combien de temps ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de date, mais il serait bien que je retourne un jour sur Paris pour mon travail.  
\- Alors on… On peut se retrouver à… à nouveau dans la semaine ?  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, après demain, ça te va ?  
\- Parfait ! Enfin je veux dire… D'accord. Rigole-t-elle nerveusement.  
\- Alors à dans deux jours ! raccroche-t-il.  
\- A dans deux jours…  
\- Si là tu me dis qu'il ne t'a pas tapé dans l'œil ce garçon…  
\- Ce n'est que mon ami Plagg, arrête de te faire des illusions.  
\- Mouais, qu'un ami… Rigole-t-il. »

Très vite Marinette apprend que Alya et le reste du groupe étaient déjà repartis sur Paris laissant Adrien seul, les deux nouveaux amis se sont ainsi beaucoup rapprocher et se voyait souvent le soir au bar. Ils ont adopté leur petit rituel, chaque soir ils prennent un verre ensemble et discute pendant que Marinette ferme la terrasse, Adrien lui se charge de payer la boisson et la nourriture.

Un mois s'écoule puis deux, et finalement un troisième. Les deux jeunes adultes sont devenus de grands amis mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chamailler de temps à autres, si bien qu'à présent tous les quartiers entre le Centre Bourse et le Rond-Point du Prado les croient en couple, voire même mariés.

« - Marinette ? »

Allongés tous les deux sur le sable de la plage du Prado, le printemps était bien là, l'air était déjà chaud et l'air marin fait du bien à tous ceux qui ont un peu de mal avec la chaleur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adrien ? Demande-t-elle, jouant sur son téléphone.  
\- Je tiens à te dire que ces trois derniers mois que j'ai passé avec toi ont été formidable, je me suis rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un.  
\- … On m'a dit une fois que je ne pourrais jamais redevenir la fille que j'étais auparavant, mais tu as réussi à me faire changer tout de même, merci.  
\- Ce que je veux dire Marinette… s'assoit-il. C'est qu'on va peut-être plus se voir.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Décrochant enfin de son téléphone.  
\- Je dois retourner sur Paris pour mon travail, et je ne pourrais pas redescendre avant un bon moment.  
\- Oh, je vois…  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé hein, mais il le faut, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater plus de travail, je suis sûr que j'ai déjà accumulés une tonne de commandes.

\- Je pars demain en fin de matinée.  
\- Je comprends. S'assoit-elle. Tu dois repartir pour ta ville, ton travail, tes amis, ta famille. C'est normal…  
\- Je ne savais pas quand vraiment te le dire.  
\- Je comprends vraiment, tu n'inquiètes pas.  
\- Si Chloé ne m'avait pas appelé je serais sûrement resté plus longtemps. Rit-il.  
\- Je vois…  
\- J'espère que ça n'a pas trop changer en trois mois, je n'aimerai pas tomber amoureux. Dit-il en souriant.  
\- Tu- … Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça m'ennuierait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un là-bas.  
\- Alors tu n'as qu'à rester, au moins c'est pas avec moi que ça risque d'arriver. Rigole-t-elle.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester, mon travail m'attends.  
\- Ton travail, il a l'air bien important ton travail pour que tu puisses abandonner une si paisible vie ici pour la capitale.  
\- Il l'est, c'est mon rêve d'enfant le métier que je fais, et bien que certains aspects m'aient beaucoup déçu je suis très fier de pouvoir faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui et puis ça paye bien quand on a des clients.  
\- Alors va-t'en.  
\- Pardon ? »

Le silence suit ensuite. Marinette se lève et regarde l'horizon.

« - Retournes sur Paris, vis ton rêve et soit heureux.  
\- Attends Marinette, je-  
\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Marinette se tourne vers lui en lui offrant un de ses sourires qu'elle avait appris à faire pour dissimulé la souffrance présente. Adrien n'est pas dupe et remarque bien par les reflets du soleil la pellicule d'eau recouvrant les yeux de son amie. Il se lève et tente de s'approcher mais elle fait demi-tour et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Il cri son nom et pars à sa poursuite mais il l'a perdu trop vite de vu, il s'est toujours demander comment ça pouvait être possible mais le plus urgent dans le cas présent est de la retrouver. S'il n'était pas dans la vraie rie, il aurait trouvé ça cliché : les nuages ont très vite pris possession du ciel bleu de la ville pour laisser entendre le tonnerre et la pluie commençant à délicatement tomber. S'il y avait bien une chose que son kwami lui avait appris, c'est que quand la météo semble anormale, quelque chose est en train de se passer ou va se passer.

Bondissant sur chacun des rochers glissant à cause du mauvais temps, une ombre agile et rapide se déplace, l'ombre se modifie au fur et à mesure des sauts, entouré d'une étrange lueur verte, des appendices commencent à se former. Des oreilles pointues sur la tête, une queue au bas du dos, plus la personne laisse ses émotions négatives l'envahir plus son apparence change jusqu'à ne plus être reconnaissable jusque dans le caractère bien trempé de la jeune féline aux yeux bleus perçant. « S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'était bien m'enfermé dans une bulle paradisiaque. » grogne-t-elle.

Du côté d'Adrien, Tikki lui avait pressentit qu'elle n'était pas très loin, alors depuis il court sur toutes les plages pour la trouver, il savait qu'il venait de commettre une grosse erreur, Marinette et ça façon de comprendre les choses de travers mais surtout lui et sa façon de mal s'exprimait, « elle a sûrement du comprendre autre chose que ce que j'ai voulu dire, Tikki ! » La détermination, le courage et la volonté d'Adrien se concrétise en une lumière rouge l'enveloppant modifiant à son tour l'apparence, devenant ainsi beaucoup plus agile et rapide, il continu sa course à travers les plages avant d'apercevoir sur la plage de galets une ombre féline.

Les deux se font désormais face, Adrien dans un costume rouge et noir avec quelques pois noir ayant pour arme un yo-yo. Marinette dans un costume noir sombre, des pupilles à peine visible, des oreilles et une que de chat montrant son insatisfaction, son arme est un bâton télescopique argenté.

« - Une… Chat Noir ?  
\- Qui es-tu ? Grogne-t-elle.  
\- Je suis heum… Le Gendarme*, et toi ?  
\- Lady Chat, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
\- Oh trois fois rien, je suis à la recherche de-  
\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de répondre ! crache-t-elle. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la jeune féline se rue vers lui son arme en main et tente de le toucher mais Adrien esquive à temps et dégaine le yoyo.

« - Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi, je veux juste retrouver mon amie ! »

Mais cette amie que le Gendarme ne reconnaissait pas n'est plus dans son état normal plus le temps et les attaques s'enchaînent, plus elle devient féroce, une aura violette autour d'elle se fait bien voir. Adrien est intrigué.

« - Ecoute, cette dispute ne mène à rien laisse-moi m'en aller, je dois aller chercher mon amie ! Je- »

Un moment d'inattention de la part d'Adrien, il perd de vue son adversaire. « Où est-elle ?! » pense-t-il avant de sentir son dos tressaillir, malheureusement il se tourne trop tard et les griffes de Lady Chat ouvrent deux blessures sur le cou d'Adrien. À terre, Adrien regarde le sol rapidement se tâcher de sang, il a été gravement blessé, il a déjà été mordu à la main et il est bien trop fatigué à présent pour combattre cette féline qui- « Minute, les chats ça déteste l'eau ! » pense-t-il. Un objet fait soudainement apparition tout près de la main d'Adrien, la pluie a cessé et la pelote invoquée se multiplie dès qu'il l'a touché. « Hey le chat ! Viens donc jouer à la baballe ! » lui dit-il en lui lançant la pelote et comme tout bon chat qui se respecte ses pupilles se dilate et commence à jouer avec la boule qui ne cesse de se multiplier jusqu'à ce que Lady Chat soit totalement bloquée de tout mouvement, le Gendarme s'approche et pousse son adversaire dans l'eau, les fils gonflent et elle est dès à présent incapable de bouger. Les nuages se dissipent et les deux jeunes adultes reprennent leur aspect d'origine. Tandis que la jeune bleutée reprends ses esprit, un papillon blanc s'éloigne d'elle, s'asseyant rapidement elle est prise d'un affreux spasme d'horreur en regardant son ami s'effondrer au sol par la fatigue et les blessures. Marinette l'appelle et se précipite sur lui, tremblante de peur.

« - Adrien ! Oh bon sang.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Oh bon dieu…  
\- Marinette… Alors c'était toi Lady Chat… Je suis désolé, j'ai dû dire des choses qui t'ont blessée…  
\- Quoi ? « Lady Chat » ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est… C'est moi qui aie fait ça… ?  
\- Tu sais, je ne pourrais rien te dire là… Si tu me laisses mourir. Rigole-t-il doucement.  
\- Imbécile, je t'interdis de me laisser seule… sanglote-t-elle. »

L'ambulance appelée, Adrien est rapidement emmené à l'Hôpital St-Joseph pour se faire soigner, après quelques heures le jeune blond est emmené dans une chambre pour se reposer. Marinette est assise à côté du lit, le moral à zéro, elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, elle se souvient qu'elle était en train de parler avec Adrien sur la place, elle s'est levée et elle avait vu une étrange boule violette et puis… Le trou noir.

Le lendemain, Adrien se réveille et s'étire, il se rend compte alors que son cou et son bras droit sont bandés et remarque la présence endormie d'un corps féminin allongé à côté de lui.

« - Marinette… ?  
\- Laisse-moi encore dormir un peu… bâille-t-elle.  
\- Je suis un compagnon de lit agréable ? Rigole-t-il.  
\- Hm… Exact… »

Marinette ouvre soudainement en grand les yeux et s'écarte, quitte à tomber du lit et se faire mal. A l'instant présent la gêne de la jeune fille se caractérise par des rougeurs incontrôlés et un cœur battant la chamade.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte et vu qu'il n'y avait plus de bus et de métro j'ai décidé de dormir ici, par contre je ne saurais te dire comment j'ai atterrit dans ton lit…  
\- Oh mais c'est pas grave, tu n'étais pas obligée de t'extirper aussi vite tu sais. Ce n'était pas désagréable de t'avoir contre moi…  
\- Tais-toi. Se relève-t-elle. Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas.  
\- Je veux savoir ! Et puis… Je te promets que je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, après tout je t'ai fait manquer ton train…  
\- C'est vrai, hé bien c'est simple, tu t'es transformée en humaine féline et tu combattais avec un bâton télescopique, et lors du combat tu m'as mordu à la main et tu m'as sauvagement griffé le cou.  
\- Et tu as utilisé de la laine pour me battre… C'est tout aussi simple que ça ?  
\- Oui, ça peut paraître court, mais c'était éprouvant et puis… J'ai été transformé moi aussi mais je n'ai pas été méchant.  
\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée… Je mériterais la pire des punitions…  
\- Oh mais je sais quoi faire, appelle Alya et demande de m'envoyer mon photographe et mes affaires.  
\- Heu… D'accord. »

Après l'appel, une semaine c'est écoulé, Adrien ne porte plus de bandage à son cou, les cicatrices sont encore ressortant et bien présente mais ne craignent plus l'air extérieur ou les bactéries, par contre il a tenu à garder le bandage que Marinette s'est vu être chargée de le changer dès qu'il était nécessaire, il y a ainsi donc un petit nœud papillon qu'Adrien apprécie énormément. Les affaires d'Adrien sont arrivées à l'appartement qu'il loue depuis le début de son séjour. Durant les cinq jours suivant Marinette ne reçut aucune nouvelle d'Adrien, il est enfermé dans ses appartements sans donner de nouvelles à personne. Le cinquième jour il donne rendez-vous à Marinette au 38 Avenue du Maréchal Foch, non loin du cinéma. Elle s'y rend et commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant que c'est une boutique de photographie. Elle rentre et est accueillis par une dame qui l'entraîne aussitôt dans l'arrière-boutique et lui donne des vêtements. Une fois Marinette changée, elle regarde attentivement et de plus près le tissu pendant qu'elle se fait coiffée dans une autre pièce. C'est du tissu de bonne qualité, entièrement cousue main et sur mesure, elle se demande quel couturier pouvait bien faire des designs aussi simple et pourtant qui sont beaux. Une fois entièrement prête, elle se regarde dans un grand miroir et croit rêver, pour la première fois depuis des années elle se trouve appréciable. Les vêtements sont confortable et elle peut bouger tranquillement, la queue de cheval et le reste de la coiffure lui donne un aspect rebelle qu'elle apprécie. La dame l'accompagne jusqu'au studio de photographie et c'est le photographe avec un accent italien qu'elle reconnait aussitôt.

« - Monsieur Antonio ?  
\- Mademoiselle Agreste ? Qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir !  
\- Moi de même, je n'ai jamais pu vous remercier convenablement avant ma fuite, vous avez toujours été gentil et compréhensible avec moi.  
\- Ce n'est rien, placez-vous devant l'objectif, le jeune homme arrive.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Le couturier à créer une tenue qu'il a arrangé à la fois pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Vous portez le modèle féminin et il a tenu que je prenne une photo du duo similaire. »

Perplexe Marinette se place devant l'objectif et aperçoit alors une tête blonde s'approcher, les cheveux plaqués en bataille vers l'arrière ne laissant uniquement quelques mèches gâché ce si beau et parfait visage avec ces yeux verts brillant d'une malice qu'elle avait appris à connaître durant ces quelques mois. Les vêtements entièrement semblable aux sien mais la version masculine. Adrien s'approche et lui fait un clin d'œil.

« - Comme je l'imaginais, tu es parfaite dans ces vêtements Marinette.  
\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?  
\- Tu m'avais promis de faire n'importe quoi pour te faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- et ?  
\- Je veux une photo avec la femme, l'ancien mannequin, la plus belle que j'aime le plus.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tomber amoureux…  
\- Parce que je t'aimais déjà toi. Se met dos à elle. Et puis… Tu es mon petit chaton à moi~ »

Marinette croise ses bras en se mettant aussi dos à lui.

« - Idiot, idiot ! Rougit-elle.  
\- Non, amoureux de toi, je t'aime.  
\- La ferme… »

Marinette s'adosse contre son dos et lui tire la langue en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois, pendant l'hiver, à la suite d'un accident. Sur la terrasse d'un bar bleu, le Bar de la Place.

* * *

Noooon, vous n'êtes pas parti en court de route ? Vous êtes vraiment rester ?!

C'est pas vrai, vous devez vraiment aimer les histoires tordues, ahahah !  
Vous l'aurez remarquer il n'y a presque pas de fautes ! J'ai changer de logiciel et il me corrige mon texte sans passer par reverso ! (JE T'AIME MICROSOFT ! *^*)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte sans importance, j'ai reçu mon nouveau clavier et je vais enfin pouvoir m'attaquer ardement sur la partie 3 et 4 de "l'Amnésie de Marinette" qui sortiras en Mars !  
Sur ce, bye bye petites créatures~

* = Pourquoi le Gendarme ? Car les gendarmes sont rouge et noir avec quelques points noirs. J'allais pas le faire appeler Ladybug non plus ! Ni Lady Boy x'D


End file.
